


Things must get done

by PhantoMask



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance does to much, Langstron Gift Exchange 2019, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantoMask/pseuds/PhantoMask
Summary: when Coran gets sick, Lance does his best to juggle the life of a Paladin, and everything Coran does on the ship. Things don't turn out how he wants them to.





	Things must get done

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Langst Exchange. 
> 
> Wrote for: [Quillium](https://quillium.tumblr.com/)

After a long hunt for Shiro, finally finding him, and now he is working on being an ambassador instead of the black paladin. Everything started to go back to normal. Finally settling down. 

The team was coming back from a political meeting on a far off planet with odd looking aliens. They knew they needed to strengthen the coalition and was happy that they found a strong alliance. 

“That’s odd,” Allura announced from inside of Blue. "I thought this was where we were meeting the ship?”

“Maybe our fearless leader guided us to the wrong location.” Lance chimed with a chuckle.

“Well, just letting you know. This fearless leader of yours was following his bright eyed second in command. Because this leader was still in a meeting with the princess, and Shiro on the way back.” Keith spoke in his same monotoned way. But the team could hear the joking undertone that had come out. 

“Oh, he got you!” Hunk and Pidge piped up laughing. 

“Ah, huh! Found it!” The Princess said stopping the laughter. “Lance took us to the right spot. For once,” The princess joked causing more giggles to erupt. “that being said, the castle has been on the move. It's not going very fast. So we will make it there in no time. But it is odd.” She said then started to lead the group in the right direction. 

The team finally made it to the castle. It was slowly moving as suspected. So it was easy for the team land in the castle, and everyone made their way out of their lions. 

“What do you think is going on?” Hunk asked nervously. 

“Coran probably just got busy. And turned the castle on autopilot is all.” Lance said walking through while waving his arm. “I’m going to go find him.“ Lance trotted off as the others did their normal things. 

As soon as Lance got out of sight he made a mad dash to find Coran as fast as he could. He checked the medbay, but he wasn’t there.

Kitchen, no.

Bridge, not there either.

When he was starting to lose his breath from all the running, he made it to the engineering room. He could almost hear his feet skid to a stop. 

“Coran!” He looks around then he saw a leg sticking out from behind an old terminal. “Coran!” Lance ran sliding to his knees. “Are you okay?” He asked while reaching up to shake him. 

“Oh hey there, my boy.” Lance heard a raspy voice. It sounded horrible. “You wouldn’t mind helping this old man out of this room?” Lance finally realized the barely audible raspy voice was coming for Coran. 

“What’s wrong Coran?” Lance dramatized while helping Coran out of the terminal. Lance then realized that Coran was burning up. “Are you sick?” 

“Just a bit of the Oberfludiplop. Nothing to.” then he started to cough like he was drowning in fluids. “Okay maybe a little worse for wear.” he chuckled.

“Okay, let's get you to the medbay” Lance said as he started to drag him around.

“No, not to the medbay.” Coran stumbled with Lance in step. “Allura will worry. Just to my room if you may my boy.” Coran asked softly while he leaned heavily on Lance. 

“Are you sure? You seem pretty sick.” Lance questioned while he did what he was told and heading to the Coran’s room. Lance is pretty sure he was the only one that knew where Coran's room was.

“Yeah, it will be fine. Just need a little of that old sleep to get these bones moving again.” He tried to joke but was stopped by a cough.

“Okay, time to get you in bed!” Lance smiled while finishing leading the ginger to his room. Then he started to lay the man down on his bed. ‘Is this my fault?’ Lance asked himself, knowing he was the one who asked Coran to do other things while they were at the meeting. 

“I’ll just rest for a few hours. Then I’ll get back to take care of everything that needs to be done.” Coran said while his eyes started to close. 

“It’s okay don’t worry about it. Just rest. I’ll just take care of things. Don’t overdo it.” Lance smiled as he got up then gently placed a wet cloth on Coran’s forehead. “I’ll go get you some medicine and soup.” 

Coran let out a small chuckle. “Don’t overdo it, kid,” he said before slowly fell asleep wrapped in a bundle of blankets.

Lance let out a sigh. He should have known this was going to happen. Coran had been looking under the weather for a while. He could see this yet he didn't do anything. Now Coran is so sick he can't even move. Lance took in another breath. He wouldn't let Coran’s work go undone, so he marched out of the room.

When he was done going to the med bay, after spending twenty minutes looking for the medicine for Coran and making sure he took it, he finally made his way to the bridge. 

"Thank you, Lance, for finally joining us. Did you ever find Coran?" Allura asked sweetly, but Lance knew his brain was making it sound condescending. 

Lance took a deep breath. Never miss a beat, pulling on his biggest grin. "Oh yeah, he was working in one of the storage rooms. He wanted me to let you know that he was sorry for letting the ship get past where it was supposed to wait. I'll, um, let him know if there is anything you need from him. You know how busy he can get." Lance went on. He knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it.

Allura gave him an odd look, "Okay… sure thing. Anyway. Where was I?" Then she went to the meeting. 

Lance stood there fidgeting wanting to get started on the work that Coran was supposed to be doing. As soon as Allura called a break, Lance rushed out the door and went over his list of what needed to be done. He knew his first stop would the med bay. He needed to check if the pods were cleaned or if it needed to be done. 

When he got there he was happy to see that no one was in there. Of course, he didn't expect anyone to be there but his luck never did turn outright. With a tug of his sleeves, he went to work. He was lucky he had learned a little Altean from Coran who had been kind enough to teach him. So he knew what setting to put the pods at, and what chemicals to use to clean them up. Making sure they were functioning properly was the harder part. He wasn't super tech savvy like Pidge and Hunk, but he watched Coran enough that he was pretty sure what it all was. 

Next, he went to the laundry shoot. All the other Paladins should have showered and dropped their clothes off by now. So he went in, loaded them up added the "special Altean soup" as Caran called it, then start the machine and onto the next chore. 

After all of this was done he went to the kitchen. First for a late snack, then to make sure all the dishes were done, and food was put up. Of course, tonight had to be a particularly messy night, Hunk probably got sidetracked by one of Pidges projects. So Lance set to work. He picked up all the dishes and washed them. Then swept and mopped the floor. He wondered how Coran was able to do all this in such a short time, but he was determined to get it finished at the same time. 

When the kitchen was spotless, Lance was making his way back to Coran’s room. He was already feeling worn out. He wasn't even sure what time it was but he knew it was very late. While he was lost in his own thoughts he bumped into something solid.

"Slow down there. What are you doing up so late?" Lance knew that voice, as a metal arm wrapped around him to hold him steady.

"Hey Shiro, just getting something to drink. What about yourself?" Lance smiled brightly. That's right Lance forgot he needs to make his runs to the other Paladins rooms, mostly Pidge who has a hard time sleeping. He will have to do that when he finishes checking on Coran.

Shiro frowns lightly. "Lance you know you shouldn't be up at this hour." 

Lance knows that look. "Couldn't sleep. Come let's get something to drink. Mi mommy made this wonderful spice milk. And Hunk just happened to find almost all the spices for it. Well, the ones that taste close to it. " Lance just grabbed Shiro's arm and started to pull.

"Sure whatever you say, man." Shiro laughed while following him back to the kitchen. 

Lance pulled Shiro into the kitchen just hoping Coran could wait a little longer. Lance went to work on making Shiro the best spiced milk.

"So what really happened to Coran?" Shiro's voice cut through.

'Shit… ' Lance tripped for a moment but moved around to grab the cup to hide it. "Why do you ask?" Lance tried to be as calm as possible. 

"Oh, no reason. Just no one has seen him all day since we got back. And you have been sparse all day. " Shiro said letting out a long yawn. Then he got up and grabbed the milk that Lance had made. "Just don't stay up too long. We have practice at six, and you have about three hours of sleep." Shiro waved his hands as he went back to bed. 

Lance stood there for a moment feeling shocked and like Shiro might know more than he was letting on. He shook his head and wake his way back to Coran. He knocked lightly. Then opened the door slowly. "You awake?" 

"Lance my boy," then a cough came after the voice."I’m feeling better already. But what are you doing up so late?" Coran smiled as Lance sat next to him. 

"What's with everyone asking me about why I am up so late? It's no big deal, I'm fixing to head to bed. Nothing to worry about." Lance chuckled checking to see how Coran’s sickness was going. "It seems that you should be better by tomorrow afternoon if I'm reading contraption right." Lance set down the tablet.

"Yeah by the afternoon, your right. You are getting better at your Altean.” Coran then coughed and laid down slowly. “Are you sure you guys are holding up without me?” He asked while pulling his covers over his arms.

“Uh, yeah... We are doing fine. Anyway, I’m going to head out. You get some more sleep.” He smiled and did an exaggerated stretch, yawn, and got ready to leave. 

Lance turned around to walk away. “Lance, don’t overwork yourself.” He turned around giving a big thumbs up and left. 

Lance yawned making his way to his room and got ready for bed. He didn’t have time to do his beauty routine, so he just got dressed and went to bed. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. 

Beep

Beep, beep. 

Beep, beep, beep.

Lance's head was killing him and he was pretty sure he hadn't slept much at all, but he had to get up and ready for training. Before that, a quick maintenance check. So he put his armor on and went to the engine room to make sure everything was running smoothly. 

Now that that was finished he drag himself to the training hall. Knowing it was going to be the last one there. He was preparing for hell. 

"Look who finally decided to show up. Your beauty sleep isn't working Lance," Pidge piped as soon as Lance walked through the sliding door. "If you got up with everyone you would be more ready for the day." she finished. 

'Pidge must be in a good mood today,' Lance waved his hand in dismissal. "You ready to rock this training!" He shouted instead and grabbed Hunks arm as they got to training. 

When training was over he knew he was going to get an ear full. He had to go check on Coran and do other chores, so he slowly tried to sneak out of the training room, but as soon as he stepped one foot out of the door the question came. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Shiro asked ain a condescending manner. Grabbing Lance by the collar. "We need to talk about the shooting of yours." 

Lance took a deep breath and mentally preparing himself. Then Shiro was off, telling him about how bad the aim was, how he only hit about 50% of all his targets, and what would have happened if they were in a fight. Then Shiro started in on his sleeping habits. By the time it was all over it had been about a thirty minute lecture, Lance left feeling drained and worn out. 

Making his way to Coran's room felt like a chore all on its own. His body ached and his eyes burned, but he placed the on the smile he always wears and walked in. 

Coran was in the process of getting up but was having some weird kind of sneeze. And was about to fall over. Lance rushed over to grab him. " What are you doing up? You need to go back to bed." Lance walked Coran back to bed. 

"Lance, my boy, it's nice to see you too. But I need to get up and take off everything in the castle." Coran said while trying to pull away from Lance. 

"No, nope, not happening. You are staying right here. You don't need to overwork yourself. " Lance said and pulled the covers over Coran's body. Then handed him some soup. "Eat, I'll be back later tonight." Lance smiled trying to be encouraging. 

Coran sighed. "Okay, my boy." Lance smiled brighter. He just wanted Coran to get better.

"Okay, yeah good. Get some rest, if you need anything just holler for me." He said leaving letting the automatic doors shut behind him.

The rest of the day followed like the one before. He tries to avoid the other paladins, check the med bay, do the laundry, check the maintenance on the ship, squeeze some workout in the middle of the day with the other paladins, going to the meetings, make an excuse on where Coran was and where Lance had been all day, and maybe something to eat, if he remembers. At the end of the day, he would check on Coran and tell him that everything was being taken care of, and there was nothing to worry about. 

This repeated for a couple of days, causing Lance to get even less sleep. He was exhausted. His paladin work was getting sloppy. He even caught himself starting to doze off in meetings, he didn't know how much longer he could keep this up, but he didn't want to ask for help. This was his problem and he wanted to prove he could do it. He didn't want to look weak for asking for help, he was already weak enough to them. 

On the fourth morning, he felt he was in such a haze. His body moved and swayed on its own. Coran was pretty much better but wanted to wait one more day to make sure. Lance made it to the training hall. They were doing gladiator fights. 'Great, another thing to get yelled at, and lectured for.' he mumbled to himself not realizing he said it out loud. He then got into position with the others.

The gladiator dropped and went straight for him. He wasn't fast enough at lifting his bayard. The gladiator swung its staff right at Lance's stomach. Hitting it with a loud sound. It sent his body flying upwards towards the wall slamming into it. He was pretty hurt he heard his head crack. 

When his limp body hit the ground it made a thud. He could hear yelling and panicked sounds. But the world went dark, and he couldn't fight it anymore. 

When he opened his eyes, he was in a white room. Laying on a bed that was slightly too stiff. He looked over to see the other Paladins sitting on the floor playing a card game. Then he was Coran sitting with them and shot up, but the world was spinning and he left out an involuntary moan. 

"Easy boy! Don’t sit up too quickly. You hit that head of yours pretty bad." Coran came to his aid laying Lance dawn. 

"What happened?" Lance forced out with his parched lips.

Hunk handed him water and spoke. "You were training and got hit by the gladiator.” Hunk waved his arms while he explained. 

"Lance," Allura came over stroking his hair out of Lance's face. "We didn't know everything you have been doing. You should have asked for help. We would have been more than happy to help out. I could have probably helped Coran get better faster. You don't have to hold all this in. We are all here for you, just like you are here for everyone else." She smiled softly, and everyone nodded in agreement. 

"Sor… " 

"Nothing to be sorry for you idiot," Keith spoke lightly hitting Lance's arm. Lance chuckled. 

He knew it wouldn't be immediate, but he would work harder on asking for help and letting others be there for him. He couldn’t help smiling while explaining everything that had been going on and just enjoying his time with the others.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
